Chocolate Relleno de Fresa
by Miha Lupin
Summary: Cuando el amor supera toda barrera y rompe todo prejuicio.  cuando a pesar de las adversidades, no te rindes y sigues luchando  cuando el amor sabe a chocolate relleno de fresa  es que simplemente sabe a Remus y Tonks.
1. La pequeña Nymphadora

_1.- La pequeña Nymphadora _

Luego de terminado el sexto año, James los invito a pasar el verano en su casa, Sirius ya vivía con los Potter, y quedaba evidenciado que los señores Potter, eran realmente nobles, miren que además de aceptar a Sirius estaban dispuestos a alojar a los otros camaradas de su hijo por el verano.

Sirius ya había abandonado a su familia biológica, por lo que se consideraba a si mismo como un huérfano que había encontrado su hogar en casa de su _"mejor amigo en todo en mundo". _Solo extrañaba a una persona de su familia, extrañaba a _"Drómeda" "su prima favorita y la única cuerda de la familia"_, no sabia nada de ella desde que se casó un hijo de muggles, en una ocasión escucho a Bellatrix decir que _la perra traidora_ estaba embarazada; Eso entre otros insultos. En fin. En algunas ocasiones él mismo se sorprendía imaginándose a su querida prima junto a un niño muy mono, que por casualidad era idéntico a él (por no decir que era él) cuando tenía 3 o 4 años.

Remus, había llegado una semana atrás, cuando ya había pasado la luna llena y en ese momento entro a la habitación sacando a Canuto de sus cavilaciones.

_ Llego carta de Peter._anunció sentándose al pie de la cama.

_ ¿Qué dice Colagusano?_ inquirió incorporándose.

_ No va a venir, su mamá esta enferma_ dijo tendiéndole la carta que traía en las manos.

_ Mejor, así disfrutamos más._ musitó Sirius.

_ ¿Eso, qué significa?_ cuestionó el chico castaño.

_ Cuando salgamos al pueblo, no nos tendremos que preocupar por convencer a alguna chica de que salga con él._ dijo como quien explica algo obvio.

_ ¿A cuantas chicas has convencido para que salgan conmigo?_ preguntó el castaño.

_ A Ninguna, no se como pero tu las convences solito, tal vez es por lo cursi que eres._ Sirius, hizo una mueca al decir cursi._ ¿por cierto donde esta James?

_ Esta fregando platos, a lo muggle._ dijo divertido._ Dórea, lo castigo por dejar la escoba llena de lodo en la sala; mejor ni aparezcas por la cocina, James puede ahorcarte, esta sospechando que fuiste tú, él que dejo la escoba en la sala.

_ Una sola palabra, y no sobrevives._ lo amenazó.

_ ¿En serio?_ lo retó Remus._ ¿estas seguro, quieres meterte en problemas, con un licántropo enojado?

_ Ya relájate, me rindo, me rindo._dijo alzando las manos, rindiéndose.

_ Eso esta mejor, ya debes de ir aprendiendo que eres un pequeño cachorrito, nada más._dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

_ Al menos yo no salgo corriendo cuando hay luna llena._ dijo Sirius, lanzándole la almohada, pero la esquivó, y la lanzo de regreso aunque tampoco dio en el blanco.

_ Perro, tonto _le dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

**-o0o-**

Con James condenado a fregar platos todos los días, manualmente. Pasaron uno, dos, tres días hasta que por fin pudieron salir de la rutina diaria y decidieron divertirse un poco, Sirius y James estaban volando lanzándose una quaffle, Remus un tanto hastiado del quidditch, busco la sombra de un árbol para poder leer un poco.

_ ¡Sirius!, muchacho, ven un momento._llamó la señora Potter desde la puerta trasera de la casa.

Los merodeadores descendieron, rápidamente y Canuto se dirigió a la casa, dejando su escoba al lado de la de Remus.

_ Lunático, venga, juguemos un poco._animó James a su amigo

_ Luego, si, estoy en un punto critico de la historia y….

_...No te gusta perder el hilo de la emoción…bla bla bla…_dijo dejándose caer junto a su amigo que no se inmutó._ ¿otra historia, romántica?

_ Tragedia, traición, y un poco de romanticismo._respondió mientras cambiaba de página._ Una, recomendación de Lily.

_ ¡Genial!, luego me lo prestas para ver si así acabo de comprender lo que le gusta a _"mi ángel"_

**-o0o-**

Sirius, entro a la casa y se dirigió a la sala donde supuso debía estar la señora Potter, y no se equivocó, ahí estaba pero también estaba una mujer castaña de bellas facciones y porte elegante que le sonreía calidamente, y sujetando con una mano a una pequeña niña que trataba de esconderse entre la túnica de su mamá.

_ ¡¿Andrómeda? ._se sorprendió el merodeador

_ Por fin, te vuelvo a ver.- le dijo esta al merodeador, acercándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su primo.

_ ¿Pero? ¿Cómo, me encontraste?_inquirió un poco aturdido y de pronto vio como el cabello de la niña cambiaba del rojo, al castaño, y no pudo evitar mirarla, era preciosa _"Toda una Black"_ pensó._ ¿Cómo se llama?_ preguntó mirando a la niña que ahora le brindaba una tímida sonrisa.

_Nymphadora Tonks._ dijo Andrómeda._ es metaformaga._agregó con orgullo

_ ¡Sirius, me aburro!, y Remus sigue inmutable en su lectura._ dijo James entrando en la sala, y al momento se quedo petrificado al ver a la prima se su amigo.

_ Mira, James, no es una verdadera sorpresa._dijo Sirius emocionado._ ¿no es la niña mas linda que has visto? _ inquirió tomando en brazos a la pequeña Nymphadora

_ Eh ¿Quién es?_preguntó James

_ Ella, es mi prima Andrómeda._dijo señalando a esta y luego miro a la niña._y esta linda niña es Nymphadora Tonks, su hija.

_Es un gusto, soy James Potter._dijo tendiéndole la mano a Andrómeda y luego se dirigió a la niña._ y un gusto conocerte a ti también pequeña.

_ ¿Sabes hacer magia?_ le pregunto la niña a James, con una dulce voz cantarina.

_ Si, Sirius también._ respondió, mientras la niña se revolvía en los brazos de Sirius.

_ ¿Puedes sacar un conejito?, me gustan los conejitos, mi papi siempre aparece uno para mi._ dijo risueña, mientras el cabello se le tornaba rosa.

_Dora, por favor compórtate._le reprendió su madre.

_ James, por que no te llevas a la niña a jugar un rato mientras Sirius habla con su prima._ dijo la señora Potter.

_ Claro, si no te molesta._dijo James dirigiéndose a Andrómeda, mientras Sirius ponía a Tonks en el suelo y ella tomaba la mano de James.

_No claro que no._dijo._ pórtate bien, no hagas travesuras y ten cuidado._le dijo a la pequeña niña.

**-o0o-**

_Bien, a ¿Qué quieres jugar, Nymphadora?_dijo cuando ya habían salido de la casa y se dirigían al árbol donde estaba Remus

_¡Tonks!

_Si, ya se Nymphadora Tonks.

_¡No, Nymphadora No!_ soltó un gritito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

**-o0o-**

Remus, estaba muy concentrado en su libro, James ya lo había interrumpido, y tratando de molestarlo a cada segundo; le tapaba los ojos o regresaba la página de su libro argumentando que no había acabado de leerla; como no logro inmutarlo de su lectura se levanto y desapareció del patio, bien ahora si podía leer cómodamente. Paso un buen rato en silencio y avanzo varias páginas y de pronto:

_¡No, Nymphadora No!_ Remus, oyó la voz de una niña, una voz dulce aunque sonaba entre irritada y triste, levanto los ojos y ahí estaba una pequeña niña de rostro en forma de corazón, tez blanca y en ese momento su cabello cambiaba de un rosa a un gris opaco; estaba prendida de la mano de James que tenia expresión de angustia al ver a la niña a punto de llorar.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste? De seguro ya la asustaste_ Remus le preguntó a James, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y cargaba a la niña._ ¿Quién es?

_ Es la primita de Sirius, Andrómeda esta aquí y ella es su hija._explicó James, mientras le limpiaba la mejilla a Tonks, que había dejado escapar una lagrima.

_No te preocupes pequeña, ¿James, te asustó verdad?_ le preguntó divertido a la niña, después se dirigió a James._ ¿Qué le hiciste?

_ Me dijo Nymphadora._ dijo la niña limpiándose los ojos.

_ Pues así se llama._se excusó James mirando al castaño

_ No, solo soy Tonks._ dijo la niña, mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Remus, estaba sollozando.

_ Por eso, Nymphadora Tonks._dijo James acercándose a la niña y acariciándole el cabello.

_ Nymphadora es feo, soy Tonks._ dijo la niña

_ ¿Entonces no te gusta tu nombre?_preguntó James, la niña levanto la cabeza y negó con ella._ Podías, haberlo dicho, Tonks ¿quieres un chocolate?

_ Si, me gusta mucho el chocolate._dijo la niña que volvía a ser pelirosa, y esbozo una sonrisa y aparecieron unos hermosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

_ ¡Tiene hoyuelos y todo!_dijo James._ ya me estoy encariñando con esta pequeña señorita….Bueno Remus, ya la oíste dale un chocolate

_ Pero si fuiste tú el que le ofreció uno._dijo Remus, que ponía a Tonks en el suelo. Pero en ese momento sacaba un chocolate relleno de fresa y se lo daba a Tonks._ Disfrútalo, espero que te guste ese o ¿prefieres las ranas de chocolate?

Tonks, impaciente como ninguna otra niña, tomo el chocolate lo saco de la envoltura y le dio una mordida.

_Mmmm…fresa…_dijo saboreando el relleno del dulce, se dejo caer en la hierba justo donde había estado Remus, los merodeadores la imitaron y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Tonks. De pronto ella se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de Remus, y este quedo muy sorprendido.

_ Parece que..._empezó James pensativo, pero su expresión se volvió divertida._...le gustas, Remus…

_ Por favor, es solo una niña._replicó divertido mientras observaba a Tonks, cuyo cabello cambiaba constantemente de color mientras comía el chocolate, pero sus ojos se habían vuelto de un dorado.

_ Por eso, de seguro ya eres su amor platónico._dijo con aire soñador

_ ¿Sabes hacer conejitos con magia? _ preguntó Tonks a Remus, acabando su chocolate y se relamía los dedos

_ ¿Conejos?_ Inquirió Remus

_ Le gustan los conejos y su papa aparece uno para ella._explicó James, mientras le limpiaba las manos a Tonks con un pañuelo._Eso es lo que ella me dijo a mi también me preguntó si lo puedo hacer.

_ Eh, Tonks, ninguno de nosotros dos sabe aparecer conejos, pero de seguro Sirius si puede, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a él?_ sugirió Remus, Tonks asintió

_ ¿Los dos también son primos de mi mami?_les preguntó la pequeña.

_ No, nosotros somos amigos de Sirius._respondió James

_ ¿Me das otro chocolate?_le pidió Tonks a Remus, este como no pudo negarse a su tierna sonrisa asintió y le dio otro chocolate.

_ Me retracto, que lastima no le gustas._dijo James, fingiendo desilusión._ solo quiere tus chocolates._añadió dándole una palmada en la espalda a Lupin, el castaño ignoró a su amigo. Se quedaron callados por un tiempo mirando como la metaformaga devoraba el chocolate. De pronto a Remus le surgió un instinto protector hacia la niña, en ese momento la rodeo con los brazos acunándola en su pecho.

_ Pero…_empezó James, acusando a su amigo con la mirada._... ¡ella te gusta!_soltó

_ Cornamenta, es solo una niña._se excusó Lunático

_ Una muy linda y tierna._agregó

_ Pero sigue siendo una niña._dijo._ por favor debe tener 3 o 4 años._añadió impaciente.

_ Y tu 17, son solo 13 años, no hay nada malo en eso._animó Potter, Remus lo miro serio por unos segundos y entonces los dos echaron a reír.

_ ¡Es una niña!_dijeron al unísono, aun no recobraban la compostura, cuando Sirius y Andrómeda llegaron junto al árbol, ¿en que momento, Tonks se había dormido?... ahí acurrucada en el regazo de Remus, con su cabecita apegada a su pecho y con las manitos manchadas de chocolate, aun sostenía un trozo en su mano derecha.

_ ¡OH!, espero que no les haya causado problemas, es muy traviesa._ dijo Andrómeda cargando a su hija.

_ No, para nada, a nosotros nos pareció muy tranquila._ dijo James

_ Y, yo que quería pasear con ella en escoba._ soltó Sirius._ por cierto, el es Remus Lupin._ señaló a Remus con la cabeza._ el causante de que Nym tenga las manos llenas de chocolate, hemos tratado con todo, pero su adición al chocolate no se quita con nada.

_ Un gusto._ saludó Andrómeda sonriendo.

_ Es un placer conocerte._ respondió Lupin amablemente, aunque rojo por la introducción que dio su amigo.

_ Bueno, tengo que retirarme. Hasta luego y gracias por todo._musitó dirigiéndose a James y Remus.

_ ¡Adiós!_se despidieron los dos al unísono

_ Tienes que prometer que nos veremos y me dejaras mimar a mi primita._le dijo Sirius a su prima, esta asintió y tras esto se marcho con la pequeña Nymphadora en brazos.

Luego del verano los merodeadores volvieron al colegio para su séptimo y último año; a menudo Sirius recibía cartas de su prima, así como algunas fotos de Tonks, este a su vez le enviaba obsequios a Nym. Cuando terminaron el colegio, Canuto mantenía contacto con su única familia pero este se desintegro cuando Sirius fue enviado a Azkabán.

Remus, disfrutaba de las historias que Sirius contaba sobre Tonks, siempre eran historias alegres sobre las múltiples travesuras de la metaformaga.

_¿Algún día volveré a ver esa traviesa sonrisa y esos tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas?__ Pensaba Remus.

_Tal vez algún día la vuelva a ver. Talvez esa niña, sea lo que Remus necesita para ser feliz. Tal vez no solo disfrute de su sonrisa si no también de sus labios. Tal vez por su culpa ahora ella adore el chocolate relleno de fresa. _


	2. Presentimientos

2.- Presentimientos 

El numero 12 de Grimmauld estaba habitado por los merodeadores, y próximamente se iban a mudar los Weasley.

Después de haber bebido durante toda la mañana Sirius se despertó en el sofá de la biblioteca y en la mesa del centro yacía la botella medio vacía del whisky de fuego; pero la butaca del frente estaba vacía, su amigo había desaparecido junto con su libro de Runas. Bajo a la cocina, desde donde le llegaba el inconfundible olor a chocolate caliente, y sentado a la mesa estaba Remus disfrutando de su adictivo chocolate al tiempo que leía su ejemplar de Runas, al oír a Sirius se sobresalto.

_ ¿Ya se te paso la resaca?_inquirió el castaño.

_ Mmmm… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?_respondió con una pregunta.

_ Toda la tarde, falta dos horas para la reunión de la Orden

_ Ojala y no venga Quejicus, ya no lo aguanto voy a ahorcarlo si vuelve a estar "opinando" sobre mi contribución con la Orden._se quejo mientras se sentaba enfrente del castaño

_ Ten en cuenta que a el no le gusta que tu casa sea el Cuartel de la Orden

_ Entonces… ¡¿Para qué demonios viene?

_ Canuto…el está en la Orden… y si te molesta es por que por "nuestra culpa" perdió una Orden de Merlín.

_ Y por su culpa tuviste que dejar tu puesto de profesor en el colegio._recordó el ojigris

_ Tarde a temprano alguien se iba a enterar.

_ Claro…defiéndelo…como ahora eres muy amigo de él.

_ No es que sea su amigo, pero por lo menos se porto muy bien haciendo la poción Matalobos

_ Aun, no entiendo por que no trato de envenenarte…._acotó pensativo._...de seguro debe de ser por que Dumbledore lo vigila.

_ Aun así, no puso resistencia a elaborar la poción.

_ Ya dejémoslo ahí, por que me da flojera…mejor dime ¿Por qué estas preocupado?_cuestiono curioso.

_ ¡¿Qué?_se sobresalto el castaño, creía que nadie había notado su preocupación.

_ Que te pasa algo, y se que no se trata de la luna llena.

_ Eh….bien solo es que desde que estoy haciendo guardia cerca de la entrada del ministerio

_ ¡Ya Lunático!... al grano que me mareo con tanto bla bla bla._musitó Sirius impaciente.

_ Siento, que alguien me vigila, pero no estoy seguro si se trata de algún mortifago.

_ ¿Le contaste a Albus?

_ No, primero quiero estar seguro si mi presentimiento es verídico

_ ¿Hay alguna razón para dudar?_ inquirió serio

_ Vigilo un parque, siempre hay niños jugando y algunas familias también frecuentan el sitio.

_ Mmmm….talvez alguna ama de casa cansada de su marido se ha interesado en ti._ soltó haciéndose el pensativo.

_ Canuto, te estoy contando algo serio y empiezas a decir idioteces._se impaciento el licántropo.

_ Esto es serio._se defendió el animago._ y si tengo razón debes aprovechar la oportunidad, y con "aprovechar" me refiero a que….

_ Prefiero no saber a que te refieres._ interrumpió el castaño

_ Tienes que aprovechar las oportunidades que se te presentan._aconsejó

_ ¿Oportunidades?, es decir que si tengo oportunidad de ahorcarte…. ¿estas de acuerdo en que la aproveche?_cuestionó un divertido Remus.

_ Esa oportunidad nunca se te dará.

_ ¿Seguro?...talvez en luna llena sería una buena ocasión._bromeó el castaño.

_ Pues peleare con garras y colmillos._acotó Sirius._...bueno da igual…pero deberías aprovechar esa oportunidad lo mejor que puedes hacer es sentar cabeza._aconsejó Sirius.

_ Ese es un consejo de alguien que cambiaba de novia cada semana._se burló Remus.

_ Tu ni te quejes, siempre tenias un grupito de chicas detrás de tus huesitos; y tampoco no me vengas a decir que eres santo por que no lo eres…..tuviste lo tuyo con algunas chicas._recordó Sirius.

_ Nunca debí aceptar salir con ninguna chica._dijo con tono culpable._ podía haberles hecho daño.

_ ¡¿De nuevo con eso?_exclamó un impaciente ojigris._ por tu estúpido prejuicio dejaste a las mejores chicas.

_ No es un estúpido prejuicio._ replicó serio, haciendo amago de no querer discutir. Durante dos largos minutos (en los que Canuto trato de distraerse estudiando las moscas para evitar confrontar a Remus) reino el silencio hasta que el ojimiel dijo:

_ Cambiando de tema ¿sabias que Ojoloco planea involucrar a su pupila en la Orden?

_ No...¿Quien es su pupila? ¿La conoces?_inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

_ No, no la conozco pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

_ Eh…pues si no la conoces ¿Por qué dices eso?

_ Mcgonagall se altero un poco y Snape se opuso totalmente; parece que no fue una alumna ejemplar._le explicó.

_ Pues, debe de tener alguna cualidad, ya conoces como es Ojoloco._dijo divertido.

_ Dumbledore ya aprobó su ingreso, hubieras visto la cara de Severus estaba tan furioso como cuando Albus decidió instalar el cuartel aquí.- explicó mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa.

_ Vaya, entonces me perdí un buen espectáculo._ rió Black._...Mmmm… entonces la auror saca de sus casillas a Quejicus…interesante…

_ Por eso estoy en desacuerdo con la decisión de Alastor._ dijo un Remus muy serio._ las reuniones van a convertirse en una batalla constante.

_ Debe ser una auror muy calificada, teniendo en cuenta como es Moody._ razonó el ojigris.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ A que es un paranoico, no pierde mínimo detalle._ dijo explicando algo obvio.

**-o0o-**

Esa noche poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros de la Orden; cuando ya estuvieron casi todos se formaron grupitos para charlar, al poco tiempo llego el Director de Hogwarts e inició la junta, primero recibió informes de todas las vigilancias y luego designó nuevas misiones. Mientras todos se preguntaban por la ausencia de Moody.

_ Por cierto, Alastor, cree que Voldemort pueda tratara de capturar a Harry cuando abandone la casa de sus tíos._explicó Albus._ Severus tendrás que tratar de averiguar lo que pretende.

_ Por ahora solo quiere oír el resto de la profecía

_ Así, de seguro quiere oír el pedazo que tú no pudiste escuchar hace catorce años._ espetó Sirius

_ Sirius, ahora estamos vigilando la sala de las profecías._ dijo el profesor, para evitar una confrontación.

_ Y ¿que esta haciendo ese fenómeno?_ escupió Snape._ digo la protegida de Moody.

_ La muchacha._recalcó el profesor._ está terminando un informe falso sobre el paradero de Sirius.

_ ¿A Si?... ¿donde estoy vacacionando?_ inquirió Canuto, un poco más relajado.

_ Cerca de Rumania

_ Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde está Alastor?_inquirió Remus, que hasta ahora había estado muy callado.

_ Pues él esta arreglado algunos papeles de su alumna, para que no tenga inconvenientes en el Ministerio._ explicó Dumbledore y Snape volvió a destilar su veneno:

_ Esto va a salir mal, ya tenemos suficiente con Black, para tener que aguantar a la mediocre de….

_ Severus, Alastor confía en sus habilidades, y aunque no haya sido una alumna de tu agrado, tienes que admitir que es talentosa.

_ Talento para sacar de quicio al personal docente del colegio_ bufó el Slytherin.

_ Sacó, un Extraordinario en pociones._recordó el Director, y fue apoyado por Mcgonagall.

_ Ha mejorado mucho con el entrenamiento para auror, algo inexperta pero talentosa…como dicen los muggles es un "diamante en bruto".

_ Por cierto._ empezó el director._...Remus, la muchacha será tu compañera.

_ Pe…pe…pero...yo…profesor…_la noticia lo tomó desprevenido… _¿Por qué Dumbledore lo ponía junto a una auror inexperta? "de seguro me tocará hacer todo solo al final de la cuenta"_ pensó.

_ No la juzgues, sin conocerla, tiene una técnica muy particular en lo que se refiere a duelo. Mañana vendrá a la reunión…Sirius, si no te molesta se quedará aquí por unas semanas hasta que se acostumbre al ritmo de trabajo de la Orden y de Remus._ Sirius acepto moviendo la cabeza., luego de esto se concluyó la reunión y la gran casa se fue quedando vacía a excepción de el licántropo el animago y un amargado elfo.

**-o0o-**

En la biblioteca Remus leía un diario muggle buscando indicios de actos por parte de los mortifagos pero su amigo ojigris lo interrumpió:

_ Que te parece ya te consiguieron una compañera._ dijo compañera con tono meloso. Remus ignoró el tono de voz de su amigo y contesto cortante:

_ Va a ser terrible._ Sirius se sentó en la butaca del frente.

_ ¿Por qué?...te apuesto que es joven y guapa._ sonrió pícaro Sirius.

_ Es inexperta, te apuesto que va a causarme problemas.

_ Ni siquiera la conoces, Albus dijo que esta muy calificada.

_ Canuto, enserio me va a causar problemas, lo presiento.

_ Mañana, ya la calificaré yo…hace falta una cara bonita por aquí._murmuró Sirius.

_ Sirius…compórtate no creo que Ojoloco apruebe que coquetees con la chica.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ La quiere como a una hija, lo oí decírselo a Dumbledore.

_ Da igual…ella ya es mayor de edad...no le veo impedimento.

_ ¿Ves que tengo razón?_razonó el castaño.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_inquirió el pelinegro desorientado.

_ Ya esta causando problemas, y ni siquiera la conoces._dijo serio Remus.

_ Bah…ya déjate de tonterías…me aburres…mejor me voy a dormir…

Trato de volver a su lectura pero la concentración no llego, así que Remus decidió seguir el _ejemplo_ de Sirius y se fue a dormir. Ya en su cama tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba inquieto la llegada de la auror iba a causar cambios muchos cambios y muchos problemas con Sirius, con Snape, y con Ojoloco.

"_Ojala, y por lo menos sepa hacer un hechizo protector, o también me causará problemas, lo presiento esa mujer va a causar muchos problemas" _pensó antes de sucumbir en sueños.

_Talvez y Remus tenga razón, mucha razón, la joven auror va a causarle problemas pero no laborales. Le va a ocasionar un gran dilema sentimental, un problema del corazón. Talvez la compañía de ella le haga sentir un adolescente de nuevo y eso le asusta a Remus, por que tiene miedo a enamorarse._


	3. Un problema llamado Tonks

3.- Un problema llamado Tonks. 

Al simpático Merodeador ojigris dueño del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, le dio por quejarse con cualquiera que estuviera cerca, lamentablemente la victima de sus quejas era Remus J. Lupin.

— ¡Ya, no soportó esto!—se quejó

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió Lupin, dejando al lado el periódico y tomando su té.

— A todo esto, esta mugrienta casa, el encierro, a ese inútil elfo. —dijo caminando de lado a lado en la cocina

— Entiende que debes permanecer aquí por tu propio bien. —dijo retomando su lectura.

— ¿Tú también con eso?, ¿sabes de que más estoy harto?—dijo sentándose frente al castaño.

— Eh… ¿Snape?— dijo tomando otro sorbo de su té

— Aparte de él

—Mmmm…no tengo idea.

— Fácil, estoy harto de convivir con un ratón de biblioteca…o debería decir un licántropo de biblioteca. —soltó, con intención de molestar a su amigo

— Pero eso se puede arreglar, estoy aquí por Dumbledore, y de todas formas no me agrada esta casa, así que no hay problema. —dijo levantándose de la silla dejando a un lado el Profeta. — nos vemos.

— Hey ¡que susceptible!...ya sabes que lo dije en broma. — aclaró el ojigris.

— Si ya lo sé, aunque si no fuera una, no me iría de aquí. —Dijo sonriendo desde la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿A no?— inquirió divertido Canuto.

— ¡Que, aun no te das cuenta!—exclamó

— Cuenta de ¿Qué?—cuestionó con aire soñador. —no me digas que ya te enamoraste de mí.

— Ya quisieras…Una de mis misiones es ser tu niñero. —Remus rió irónico. —y si no te importa, voy a descansar un poco, las guardias, se están volviendo pesadas.

— ¿Quieres un whisky?—inquirió Sirius. —Te ayudara a dormir un poco

— En otra ocasión tal vez, por favor Sirius no te vayas a embriagar, hoy hay reunión.

— Solo serán una o dos. — replicó Canuto.

— Una o dos… ¿Botellas o copas?—inquirió Lunático acusador

— Por hoy…—suspiró divertido. — serán copas.

— Eso espero. — murmuró saliendo de la cocina.

**-o0o-**

Remus, vio la hora que marcaba su reloj, faltaba una hora y media para la reunión, tenía tiempo para descansar un poco más, intento hundirse en la almohada pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y con este el retrato de la señora Black despertó.

Bajo las escaleras y trato de cerrar las cortinas del retrato, Sirius apareció en ese momento y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, el pelinegro abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificando al ver quien había llegado, Remus se percató de esto y se acercó por detrás de él y observo por encima del hombro de su amigo, ahí estaba una joven hermosa de cabello violeta, piel pálida, ojos negros y rostro en forma de corazón, vestida con una minifalda escocesa, una playera pegadita y una singular túnica fucsia, irradiaba un perfume a fresas y uvas; en ese momento Sirius recobro el habla:

— ¿Tú? ¿Estoy muerto verdad, porque estoy viendo un angelito? — inquirió, le sorprendió mucho ver a la chica y le costaba un poco reconocer que aquella chica fuera su _"Mimada Nymph"_

— Sirius, por favor déjate de bromas. — respondió la chica, mientras se lanzaba al cuello de Canuto; entonces pudo ver al hombre detrás de su primo, castaño, con algunas canas, con unos profundos ojos miel y una cálida sonrisa. El recuerdo de cuando lo conoció era pobre, lo recordaba guapo al igual que a James, pero él era más que guapo, era _perfecto_.

El ojigris deshizo el abrazo y la guió hacia la cocina. Remus cerró la puerta, y caminó detrás de los primos, sin poder dejar de mirar a Tonks, _"extravagante y misteriosa con un aire tierno e inocente"_ en ese momento le inundó el deseo de protegerla, y recordó que hace varios años le había invadido el mismo deseo aquella tarde de verano cuando la pequeña Tonks se durmió entre sus brazos.

— Nymph… ¡esta es una linda sorpresa!— exclamo Sirius invitando a Tonks a sentarse— ¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste?— inquirió mientras Remus absorto en sus recuerdos se servía un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

— ¿Ojoloco, no te aviso?—inquirió Tonks, mientras tomaba asiento. —dijo que ya les había contado a todos que soy miembro de la Orden. —Remus que sé que había tomado un sorbo al oír eso se atraganto con el zumo.

— Ya…tranquilo ya paso…— Sirius le dio una palmadita en la espalda, aunque él también se sorprendió y hasta había insinuado en que le encantaría ver una cara bonita por ahí. —...Alastor, solo nos dijo que su pupila iba a integrarse. —dijo Sirius

— ¡Ah…bueno esa soy yo!... —sonrió la chica. — Por cierto es un gusto volver a verte. — le dijo a Remus, que todavía no recuperaba su ritmo normal de respiración.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?—inquirió sorprendido.

— No mucho...En realidad me acuerdo más de los chocolates rellenos de fresa. —admitió.

— Ah…los chocolates… ¿no me digas que todavía te gustan las golosinas?— bufó Sirius.

— Pues sí, son mi dieta favorita. —admitió Tonks recargándose en el respaldar de la silla. — ¿Siempre es tan aburrido aquí?—inquirió desilusionada. — Creo que has perdido tu toque, Sirius.

— Lo estoy guardando para la reunión. —esbozó una sonrisa malévola. — ¿Y qué me dices del tuyo?

— Espero que te estés reservando para Snape…porque yo sí...

— Como odio tener razón. —murmuro Remus aunque los dos los oyeron.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió Canuto.

— A que ya decía yo, que a ella no le agrada Snape. — dijo mirando sus manos algo apenado, cuando elevo la vista vio que de Tonks lo miraba conteniendo una carcajada.

— No creo que a alguien le agrade...nadie lo soporta…. —rió Tonks.

— Eh… ten cuidado, Remus y Quejicus son muy amigos…no sabes lo amable que es con Lunático. —Remus rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Canuto.

— Lastima…me agradabas…:—le dijo Tonks a Remus.

— No le hagas caso a tu tío. — se defendió el castaño.

— Primo, Remus, Primo. —corrigió Sirius.

— Da igual…primo o tío…yo no tengo problema. —musitó Tonks. — Entonces no les agrada Snape….

— Pues no, ya ves que era mortifago y todo eso, además nunca nos llevamos bien con él cuando estábamos en el colegio. —explico Sirius.

— Te entiendo, imagínense tenerlo de profesor. —suspiro Tonks.

— Es muy bueno en pociones. —acoto Remus, la chica lo miro incrédula y Sirius reprobador. — ¿Qué, pero si es la verdad?—se defendió este.

— Si, pero es una lástima que no se pueda preparar un buen shampoo. —bufo la chica.

— Sabes Nymph….estoy orgulloso de ti…no sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar las reuniones.

— Y no saben cuánto las voy a odiar yo. —rió Remus. — Me empiezo a sentir como si estuviera en el colegio tratando de evitar una confrontación entre los merodeadores y Snape.

— Pues, no te sientas así, únete a nosotros. —invito Tonks, el castaño le daba confianza, sentía como si hubiera algo que lo ligaba a él, pero no sabía qué. Remus fue a responder cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de la cocina, por esta entraron los Señores Weasley junto a Bill y Ojoloco y Snape.

— Buenas noches. —saludaron los recién llegados.

— Que bien, que llegaste muchacha, ¿tienes listos los informes?— pidió Moody al ver a la metaformaga; Tonks hizo una mueca.

— Ya decía yo que tenía que traer algo importante. — dijo haciendo morritos, Snape la fulmino con la mirada, mientras que Ojoloco se puso rojo de rabia

— ¡Te dije que eran muy importantes Nymphadora! —reprendió Alastor.

— Ya, ya, ya, no te sulfures. —replicó la muchacha mientras sacaba de su túnica un montón de pergaminos. —toma son todos…me acabo de acordar que después de todo si los traje. —puso cara de inocente palomita. — por cierto no me vuelvas a llamar Nymphadora.

Todos los recién llegados tomaron asiento y Snape quedo en frente de Remus, Nymphadora se corrió unos puestos para quedar entre el castaño y Sirius.

— Por cierto, Ella es Nymphadora Tonks mi alumna. — explicó Moody a los Weasley. — Bien ellos son Arthur, Molly Y Bill Weasley. —presentó Ojoloco.

— Es un gusto pero que sea solo Tonks, por favor. — respondió la chica.

— ¿Que le paso a tu cabello siempre lo tenías rojo?— inquirió Bill.

— Ah nada siempre lo cambio de color; además como tus hermanos menores entraron al colegio; pensé que ya había suficientes pelirrojos

— ¿Ustedes se conocen?— Inquirió Molly.

— Tonks era compañera de Charlie, y narraba los partidos de Quidditch en el colegio. — explicó Bill

— ¿En serio eras comentarista de los partidos?—preguntó Sirius

— Si, aunque me hubiera gustado ser parte del equipo. — resopló Tonks

— ¡Gracias a Dios! Y no lo fuiste; si vuelas como caminas ¡Merlín, se hubieran suspendido los partidos por siete años!—exclamó Bill.

— Ja ja ja. —rió sarcásticamente mientras Canuto reía fuertemente.

— Moody, realmente pensé que eras inteligente. —soltó de pronto Snape, que se había tardado es soltar veneno. — mira que proteger a una bruja mediocre y torpe no es muy listo de tu parte. —Sirius hizo amago de levantarse pero Tonks lo detuvo.

— Eh…bien Snape…creo que durante mi estadía en Hogwarts yo no ayude mucho para que una convivencia sea posible, pero eh estado pensado…. —Dijo Tonks con una seriedad que no poseía, Snape la miraba enarcando una ceja, Sirius entre incrédulo y reprobatorio, Los Weasley y Ojoloco la escuchaban atentos, y Remus le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación que casi derrite a la chica. —...por eso te eh traído un regalo que espero que te sea útil. —acabó la metaformaga, mientras sacaba una botella de un contenido verde y viscoso, lo puso frente al profesor de pociones y en ese instante Canuto soltó una carcajada, era un shampoo, Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Es un exclusivo shampoo multi-acción; para cabellos endemoniadamente grasosos, con acondicionador incluido y el único con fragancia "de veneno de serpiente". — Explico Tonks, Sirius volvió a reír más fuerte, todos rieron excepto Snape, Molly y Alastor.

— Menudos problemas que nos va a traer este fenómeno. —Snape le reprochó a Moody.

— Es responsable y talentosa, ya déjala en paz. —le recriminó el auror.

— ¿Qué yo la deje en paz? Es ella quien empezó con esto. —recriminó Snape, señalando el shampoo.

— Que llorón Quejicus, eres patético. — musitó Sirius.

— Estas muy feliz de tener a ese fenómeno cerca, ¿verdad?, no cabe duda que cuando una manzana está podrida, daña al resto. —Sirius se levantó varita en mano apuntando a Snape:

— No te atrevas a llamarla fenómeno otra vez.

— Pues es lo que es un FENÓMENO. —Snape también apuntaba a Sirius con su varita.

— Ya Sirius, déjalo por muy "fenómeno" que sea, mi cabello es lindo y sedoso, además ya estoy acostumbrada a que me tengan envidia, por mi don. —Dijo Tonks, haciendo que Sirius vuelva a sentarse. Ojoloco regaño a Tonks y a Sirius. En eso llegaron más miembros de la Orden y también el profesor Dumbledore; empezó la reunión recibiendo informes y asignando tareas para dejar un punto importante para el final:

— Como bien saben, tenemos que proteger a Harry a cualquier medida, por lo que hay que traerlo aquí.

— Albus…—empezó Molly. — no sería mejor llevarlo a nuestra casa

— Molly, traerlo aquí nos ayudara a protegerlo mejor, no creas que no confió en ustedes, pero precisamente por eso es que les pedí que tu familia se instale aquí, para proteger a Harry y a tus hijos, será más fácil así.

— Bien, ahora quien quiere ayudar a por decirlo de una forma "rescatar" al muchacho. —como era de esperarse todos levantaron la mano excepto Snape. — Muy bien, entonces creo que Ojoloco se puede encargar de formar un grupo y Arthur otro que estará atento por si algo le sucede al primero. Ah por cierto Sirius, tú no puedes ir.

— Pero….Harry es mi ahijado….

— No puedes salir del cuartel, tú lo puedes esperar aquí y para cuando llegue Harry la familia Weasley ya debe estar instalada aquí.

— Bien por lo menos no voy a tener que estar solo. —musitó enojado Sirius.

—Alastor, creo que en tu grupo debe ir Remus, así el chico se sentirá más cómodo.

— Profesor, creo que Harry no solo se sentiría incomodo, sino asustado si aparece un grupo de magos desconocidos encabezados por Alastor…digo después de todo convivió por mucho tiempo con un mal remedo de Ojoloco. — acotó Sirius. — ¡creo que después de todo si voy!—exclamo poniéndose de pie.

— No, de ninguna manera, y siéntate que faltan varios días para ir por Harry. —ordenó Albus.

Terminado este punto el profesor se retiró y así también los miembros de la orden menos Tonks.

— Ya Sirius, no te pongas así. —le dijo Remus cuando el pelinegro empezó a hacer berrinche.

— ¿Siempre es así?—inquirió Nymph

— No, a veces es peor. — dijo divertido, la chica sonrió, en ese momento sus miradas se chocaron causando una corriente en los dos, no podían dejar de sostenerse la mirada, ambos sentían como si los ojos del otro fueran un gran imán que los atraía y embelesaba, ella se hundió en un mar de las mieles más dulces y él se sintió como si explorara una noche llena de centellantes estrellas.

_¿Por qué demonios se miran así? —_se preguntó Sirius al notar que no lo tomaban es cuenta_. —...¡por las barbas de Merlín!...¡se gustan!...menudo problemitas van a tener este par..._

— Ejem…ejem…. —carraspeó Sirius.

— Sabes Canuto ya pase todo el día oyendo tus quejas y mejor me voy a dormir mañana hay mucho por hacer, Buenas noches Nymphadora. —el castaño se levantó para irse.

— Buenas noches, a ti también, pero por favor soy solo Tonks. —la chica le dedico una sonrisa.

— Bien lo tendré en mente, te encargo a tu tío. — después de esto le se despidió de Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— Parece enfermo— soltó Tonks cuando oyó al castaño subir las escaleras. — ¿Es por la luna llena?— cuestionó

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—a Canuto le sorprendió que Nymph estuviera tan informada.

— Dumbledore me lo menciono. — la chica se quedó mirando la puerta de la cocina. — Cambiando de tema ¿dónde me voy a quedar?

— Ah…casi se me olvida, Keacher debe de estar preparando tu habitación

— Genial, pensé que me iba a tocar dormir contigo. —suspiró Tonks.

— Eso se llama incesto, pequeña. —regaño Sirius divertido.

— Por suerte no somos incestuosos…en serio si no fueras mi primo me enamoraría de ti, me llevo muy bien contigo ¿nos iría bien, no crees?

— Sería aburrido. —bufó Sirius

**-o0o-**

Mientras la lobito trataba de dormir le inundaban varios pensamientos:

_¿Qué me pasa? por qué demonios la mire de esa forma y de seguro Sirius se dio cuenta y me va a matar por mirar de esa forma a su sobrina.-_ se dijo Remus

—_Es muy hermosa_. — le dijo una voz en su cabeza, la de James para ser exactos en ese momento Remus recordó algo especial:

_"Me retracto, que lastima no le gustas. —dijo James, fingiendo desilusión. — solo quiere tus chocolates. —añadió dándole un palmada en la espalda a Lupin. De pronto a Remus le surgió un instinto protector hacia la niña, en ese momento la rodeo con los brazos acunándola en su pecho._

— _Pero…—empezó James, acusando a su amigo con la mirada. —... ¡ella te gusta!—soltó"_

— _Si Remus, ella te gusta, siempre te gustó. —_resonó la voz de James.

— _Era solo una niña en aquel entonces._

— _Ahora es una mujer hermosa._

— _Sigue siendo una niña._

— _Una niña no luce como ella. —_ Remus recordó la figura de la chica.

— _Es muy joven, es la sobrina de Sirius._

— _¿Y que tiene eso de malo?, anda, intenta mirarla con otros ojos._

— _Jamás._

— _¿Acaso no viste, sus labios carnosos y rosados? Siempre te gustaron así y los de Nymphadora son perfectos_. —le recordó la vocecilla de James

— _Si, lo son, son los más hermosos que he visto. —_Remus sacudió la cabeza ante este pensamiento, pero Tonks ya estaba en su cabeza, siempre lo estuvo desde que tenía 4 años.

— _Mi querido Lunático, tienes un problema._

— _Yo no tengo ningún problema._

— _Si, si lo tienes, tienes un problema llamado Tonks._

_Si mi querido Remus, tienes un problema que te cambiara la vida, que te volverá loco, definitivamente un gran y hermoso problema que se hace llamar Tonks. Aparte también un pequeño problema no tan agradable como el anterior un problema llamado "Sirius, te va a matar", claro que no porque te fijes en su mimada prima, sino por tu testarudez y negación._


End file.
